


How to Be a Good Boyfriend 101

by InTheShadows



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Short & Sweet, StarkBucks Bingo 2020, no one knows tony is iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony and Bucky are set to have a nice - and sexy - morning, when the Avengers alarm goes off. Damn villains and their damn timing. Looks like Tony won't be getting any morning sex after all. Bucky has to go off and save the world. But that's okay, because Tony will be joining him too - Bucky just doesn't know it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: Iron Man's Identity is a Secret, StarkBucksBingo2020





	How to Be a Good Boyfriend 101

**Author's Note:**

> (Look who didn't realize until now that this got stuffed in their drafts instead of posted. Oops...) My first foray into Identity Porn. You's think I'd have done this sooner, considering how well I like it. 
> 
> Title: How to Be a Good Boyfriend 101  
> Collaborator Name: InTheShadows  
> Link: [How to Be a Good Boyfriend 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532778)  
> Square Filled: I3/secret identity  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Identity Pork, Short & Sweet, Fluff  
> Summary:Tony and Bucky are set to have a nice - and sexy - morning, when the Avengers alarm goes off. Damn villains and their damn timing. Looks like Tony won't be getting any morning sex after all. Bucky has to go off and save the world. But that's okay, because Tony will be joining him too - Bucky just doesn't know it.  
> Word Count: 686

Tony wakes up to kisses being trailed along his neck. He hums in pleasure. “Morning gorgeous,” he mutters into the pillow.

“Good morning, darling,” Bucky draws, voice still husky from sleep himself, “anything planned for the day?” 

Tony hums a negative. Nothing that can't be put off. Not with the way things are heading now. This is by far his favorite way to wake up in the morning. There is certainly something to be said about morning sex. Really gets the blood pumping and all that. 

“Good,” Bucky purrs and leans in to kiss his mouth. 

The kiss is hot and heavy and lazy. Just the way Tony likes it. He reaches up to bring Bucky closer still, rolling onto his back so that Bucky can loom over him. 

Bucky does so happily. “So beautiful like this. My gorgeous genius.” 

“You too,” Tony protests, only slightly coherent, but still wanting Bucky to know how beautiful he is too, like this. How beautiful he is all the time. Tony really did hit the jackpot when he agreed to go out with him. Bucky might argue it is the other way around, but Tony knows who the real winner is here. He presses himself against him as firmly as he can, seeking friction for his slowly building arousal. It burns low in his gut, sleep still clouding most of his mind. 

“Want something sweetheart?” Bucky asks when he pulls away. There is a slight smirk to his smile. 

“Ass,” Tony accuses. 

“Well if you insist,” he trails his hand down Tony’s side to his butt to cop a feel, “I think I can agree to that.” 

Tony huffs and laugh and -

\- the Avengers alarm goes off. 

Bucky’s expression sours. “Sorry sweet thing,” he kisses Tony one more time, a quick thing, before rolling out of bed, “but duty calls.” 

Tony makes a show of sighing and collapsing back into the bed. So much for a peaceful morning. Damn villains and their damn timing. Couldn’t they have waited an hour or so? They would have been done by then - probably. “It’s okay,” he reassures, “I know my boyfriend has to go save the world. He’s the hero type, you know. Big, strong, courageous. One of the reasons I keep him around - besides the pretty face. Those muscles are great in bed.” 

Bucky finishes putting his uniform on, laughing, and leans down to give Tony another quick kiss. “You’re too good for me sweet thing.” 

Tony kisses him back, running a hand along his cheek. “I could say the same thing. Don’t worry, Pep has been bothering me about coming into SI lately to finish some things up. I’ll head to my job while you go to yours.” He caresses his cheek. “Give em hell for me honey.” 

“Always.” One last kiss and he is gone. 

Tony lays back down, counts to ten and then barks, “JARVIS.” 

“The suit is ready to be deployed Sir. All that is needed is the pilot.”

Tony scrambles out of bed and hits the floor at a run. Quick as he can he heads down to the workshop. As promised the suit is already there, waiting for him. He lets it assemble around him with a feeling of both satisfaction and guilt. You know, the usual combination these days. It seals around him and Tony takes to the sky.

“Iron Man,” Captain America barks into his ear, “are you enroute yet?” 

“Right behind you Cap,” he waves to the quinjet he sees in the near distance. Within a moment he catches up with it, “What has today’s villain of the week cooked up?”

Cap sighs, “You’ll never guess.” 

“Try me.” 

“Mutant ferrets. Purple. Ten feet long. Breathe fire.” 

He sounds about as impressed as Tony feels. “Sounds like fun,” he agrees. But then this is Tony’s life anymore - never boring. “Can’t wait.” He can see them roaming through the city from here. Today is going to be a super fun day, he can tell it already. 

Yes, his boyfriend is a superhero alright. But what he doesn’t know is that Tony is one too. 


End file.
